Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/04/19 ' *The Research on Arishima Takeo event has ended. *New decor has been implemented. *The shop will now sell the following items until 2017/04/26. The purchase is limited to 5 per person. **Elixir Pack R (3 Elixir of Refinement, 3 Elixir of Pursuit, 340 Ink, 400 Decor Coins) '2017/04/15 ' *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/04/16 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. '2017/04/12 *The reward exchange period for the event An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~ has ended. *Implementation of the transmigration event for Arishima Takeo, which will be held from 2017/04/12 to 14:00 JST 2017/04/19. *Arishima Takeo can only be summoned during this period by using the item "Spirit Summoning Bookmark" in conjunction with 400 ink. Arishima Takeo's timer is 3:04:00. *A conversion to "gold bookmarks" can be done anytime and as many times as needed throughout the period of the event by selecting the Spirit Summoning bookmarks with a "特殊" (special) ribbon over them. **When you own both spirit summoning bookmarks gained in research and purchased one, the bookmarks gained in research will be used up first. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Spirit Summoning Bookmarks **Bookmark Set (3 Spirit Summoning Bookmarks, 3 Elixir of Refinement) **Research Set (1 Spirit Summoning Bookmark, 1000 ink) 2017/04/08 ' *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/04/09 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. '2017/04/05 ' *The event An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~ has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/04/12. *The rate-up campaign for Kunikida Doppo, Tayama Katai and Shimazaki Touson has ended. *The event Research on Arishima Takeo -Preliminary Missions- has started. It will run until 2017/04/12 16:59 JST. '2017/03/22 *Co-Research with Chief Librarian Event has ended. *The event An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~ has started. It will run until 2017/04/05 14:00 JST. Rewards can be collected until 04/12 14:00 JST. It is possible to transmigrate the limited writer Kouda Rohan in this event. *The shop has started selling the Support Item Set I and Support Item Set 2. They will remain in shop until 2017/04/05 14:00 JST. *The shop has started selling the Cat Item Set, as well as Golden Cat Paw and Cat Paw. These items can only be used during an event. *Implementation of a rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kunikida Doppo, Tayama Katai and Shimazaki Touson. The rate-up campaign will end on 2017/04/05. *Fixed a bug where a boss of a tainted book malfunctions when defeated by a dual attack. *Changed the status of certain enemies. 2017/03/18 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2017/03/14 *Co-Research with Chief Librarian Event has begun and will run from 017/03/15 to 2017/03/22. Players will be issued Chief Librarian's Fans upon daily login for entry into the special event bookshelf to obtain decor coins. *A special birdcage decoration item can be purchased with 1500 DMM points and is bundled with 10 fans. Individual fans can also be purchased at a price of 150 DMM points each. *Decor coins can be used to purchase the new Spring interior items located in the options found in the Office. The Spring interior items will be available for purchase in the Office until 2017/06/07. 2017/03/10 *Implementation of Half Ink for Repairs Campaign until 23:59 JST 2017/03/12. Ink used for repairs will be halved for the duration of the campaign. 2017/03/08 *The transmigration event has ended. *The sale for the winter edition Decor items has ended. *Nine new Dining Hall recollections have been added. *Some edits have been made to Tokuda Shuusei and Hori Tatsuo's sprites. *Some of the sounds have been adjusted. 2017/03/03 *The Writers Strengthening Campaign will be commencing from 17:00 JST 2017/03/03 until 23:59 JST 2017/03/05. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2017/02/28 *Implementation of the transmigration event for Sakaguchi Ango, which will be held from 16:30 JST 2017/02/28 to 14:00 JST 2017/03/08. *Sakaguchi Ango can only be summoned during this period by using the item "Spirit Summoning Bookmark" in conjunction with 400 ink. Sakaguchi Ango's timer is 10:20:00. *Spirit Summoning Bookmarks are now available for purchase in the Shop for the duration of the transmigration event. *New letters have been added. *A special shelf has been added. 2017/02/26 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/02/27 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/02/22 *The reward exchange period for the event An Encouragement of Learning has ended. *The "Romance Furniture" campaign has ended. *New limited-time missions have been added. *We have made changes to the appearances of the Purchasing page. *The new item "Spirit Summoning Bookmark" has been added to the game. *The event "Research on Sakaguchi Ango -Preliminary Missions-" has started. 2017/02/20 *The Half Ink for Repairs Campaign has ended. *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/02/21 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/02/17 *Implementation of Half Ink for Repairs Campaign until 23:59 JST 2017/02/19. Ink used for repairs will be halved for the duration of the campaign. 2017/02/15 *"Romance Ornament" has been gifted to all players. It can be claimed before 2017/02/22 13:59 JST. *Due to its popularity, the sale duration of the Elixir Pack R has been extended. It can now be purchased from the shop until 2017/02/22 13:59 JST. The purchase is limited to 5 per person. 2017/02/13 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/02/14 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/02/09 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2017/02/08 *The An Encouragement of Learning Event has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/02/22. *Implementation of the Romance Decor Campaign from 2017/02/08 until 2017/02/22 14:00 JST. The limited-time Decor items are now available for the duration of the campaign. **"Romance Desk" has been gifted to all players. Please login to your game during the campaign period to claim it. **"Romance Interior" will also be gifted to all players, after the maintenance on 2017/02/15 to 2017/02/22. *Implementation of the limited-time missions until 2017/02/22. Please visit the Research page for details. *The shop will now sell the following items until 2017/02/15. The purchase is limited to 5 per person. **Elixir Pack R (3 Elixir of Refinement, 3 Elixir of Pursuit, 340 Ink, 400 Decor Coins) *A mistake concerning Kouda Rohan's State of Mind status has been corrected. *The placement of the Fireplace decor item has been shifted to the right. *A bug concerning volume settings being reset after maintenance sessions has been fixed. 2017/02/02 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/02/03 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/27 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/01/28 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/25 *The rate-up campaign for Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei has ended. *The limited daily mission "Transmigrate 5 Writers" has been removed. *Implementation of the An Encouragement of Learning event which will run from 2017/01/25 until 2017/02/08. Please check the event page for more details. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Cat Paw - 2x event points obtained for 30 minutes. **Event Assistance Pack 2017/01/22 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/20 *Implementation of the 0 Repair Time Campaign from 2017/01/20 14:00 JST until 2017/01/23 23:59 JST. *Repair times for all writers will be 0 for the duration of this campaign. 2017/01/18 *Announcement of the upcoming event An Encouragement of Learning which will be held from 2017/01/25 to 2017/02/08. Alternate outfits for Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei will be made available for the duration of the event. *Announcement of a 0 time repair campaign which will be held on 2017/01/20, after 14:00 JST. *Implementation of a rate-up campaign for increased chances of transmigrating the writers Kitahara Hakushuu, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Muroo Saisei. The rate-up campaign will end on 2017/01/25. 2017/01/16 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/01/17 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. *Maintenance is scheduled on 2017/01/18, 14:00 to 15:30 JST. *Following the maintenance, rewards from the Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda event can no longer be claimed. 2017/01/12 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/01/11 *The Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda Event has ended. Event rewards may still be collected until the maintenance on 2017/01/18. *Implementation of the Decor function. You can change your furniture or accessories by clicking the Decor button in the Office. *Implementation of limited-time seasonal (winter) furniture. These items will be removed from the decor shop on 2017/03/08. It is unknown whether they will return at a later date. These limited items are denoted in the shop by this description: 期間限定. *Implementation of the limited daily mission "Transmigrate 5 Writers" which rewards 100 decor coins upon completion. This daily mission will be removed on 2017/01/25. *Some daily/weekly missions will now reward decor coins upon completion. *Implementation of health, hunger and epiphany status displays prior to delving into a Tainted Book. 2017/01/07 *Kouda Rohan's drop rate has been increased, and is guaranteed to drop after a set number of boss fights. 2017/01/01 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 2017/01/01 0:00 JST until 2017/01/03 23:59 JST. *The limit on Souls (Large) harvested will reset everyday at 23:59 JST. *A total of 30 Souls (Large) will be obtainable over the period of three days, at the usual rate of 10 each day. Upcoming Content 2017/06 *Official Announcement has been made for release of Apple iPhone and Android application for the game. Release of the game app would be in mid-June. Follow this link for more information at the DMM website. 2017/04/17 *A new writer with deep relationship to Nakano Shigeharu has been scheduled to be released at a large-scale event in late April. *He has been revealed to be Tokunaga Sunao, voiced by Yamashita Daiki.